coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5756 (12th May 2004)
Plot Sarah feels that something is not quite right between her and Todd. Les excitedly tells Kirk about his kiss the night before and asks Kirk to go out tonight so he has the place to himself. Karen and Fiz quiz Janice over what happened the night before. Todd is walking on eggshells at work petrified that Katy may have told Martin. Janice confesses to Karen about her kiss and Les. She thinks it was a mistake so she makes arrangements with Les to go round that evening to tell him so. Les thinks he is on a promise and looks forward to the night ahead. Katy is still playing games and goes round to visit Sarah. She suggests that maybe instead of getting married Sarah and Todd should just continue living together as they are so young, but Sarah insists it's what Todd wants and they are the perfect family. Todd rushes home in the middle of this, panicking that Katy may be telling all to Sarah. Les is dressed up and has cleaned the house for Janice. He gets rid of Chesney as Janice arrives. Sophie turns up at the garage asking for Kevin's help with a spelling test but he is too busy so Tyrone offers to help. Claire, Fiz and Candice plan a girls' night in but Kirk and Chesney turn up just in time to join them for some tea. Claire is annoyed when once again she has done all the cooking and is left with all the washing-up. Todd convinces Katy to go for a drink so he can ensure she will keep her mouth shut. She is not giving him an easy time and claims she wouldn't treat a dog the way that he is treating Sarah. Katy gives him an ultimatum, tell Sarah or she will. Janice lets Les down gently and agrees to a drink as friends. After much vodka they end up kissing again. Cast Regular cast *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Karl Foster - Chris Finch Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Coronation Street Garage *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Arms - Public *Weatherfield General - Oasis café Notes *First appearance of Brooke Vincent in the role of Sophie Webster, taking over from Emma Woodward. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Janice attempts to let Les down gently; and Katy's decision to take matters into her own hands leaves Todd with nowhere to hide. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,320,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2004 episodes